


Rose Petals

by QuantumDarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Trans Akaashi Keiji, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: "You don't mind that I'm trans?" Kenma asked."Nope. I like you, Kenma. Regardless of what's in your pants." Kuroo answered, smiling sweetly.OrKenma is trans and becomes Kuroo's boyfriend.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. 1

Kenma lit his cigarette, taking a long drag before blowing the smoke into the cool night air. He knew he should quit, and he will. One of these days. For now though, he continued to breathe in the crisp smoke and think about what he would do the next time he saw his friends.  
~  
Earlier in the week, Kenma was getting changed in the locker rooms early, like he always did, when he heard familiar voices. Struggling to get his clothes on quickly, the blonde fell. Suddenly the door burst open and laughter cut to gasps.

You see, Kenma was trans. He hadn’t told any of his friends because he wanted college to be different than high school. No more bullying or teasing. The only person who knew was Akaashi. That was only because Akaashi was also trans, and his roommate.

Kenma froze, but immediately heard Akaashi’s smooth voice ushering the other two boys out of the room. Mortified, the blonde slowly pulled his binder over his chest and threw his clothes on. Then he ran. Out of the back entrance of the gym and all the way back to his dorm room. He didn’t stop until he was laying in his bed. It was only then that Kenma noticed the hot tears forcing their way out of his closed eyes. It was 15 minutes later that Akaashi gently opened the door to their shared room and made his way over to Kenma.

"You’re in the wrong bed." Akaashi stated calmly. Kenma knew that was his way of breaking the silence though, because Akaashi didn’t actually care which bed he used.  
Kenma just sighed and rolled over, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What am I doing ‘Kashi?" He asked.

"Being human." Akaashi answered.  
~  
Kenma hasn’t seen Bokuto or Kuroo since then. It's been a week. They probably hate him for keeping such a big secret from them. He would completely understand if they did. But he hoped they didn't. Just then, his phone chimed. It was their group chat.

Kuroo: Café in 20?  
Bokuto: Sure!  
Akaashi: Sounds good.

A few minutes passed where Kenma just stared at his phone. Akaashi threw a pillow from across the room and he finally looked up.

"...ma? Kenma! I've been talking to you. Kuroo wants you to come to the café."

Sure enough, he looked down at his phone again and saw two new messages.

Kuroo: Yes, that means you too Kenma.  
Kuroo: Please  
Kenma: ...okay.

He got up from his bed and tried to find clothes that were clean. Of all days for Kuroo to want to meet up, it has to be a day where Kenma's dysphoria is bad. He took the clothes to the bathroom and turned on the water for his shower.

Today should be fun.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is NB, by the way.

Kenma hesitantly walked up to the café, stopping at the door. He really didn't want to do this. Pushing open the door, he walked inside and sat at their usual table. While he waited, he thought about what he would say. 'Sorry I didn't tell you that I have a vagina?' No, he can't say that. Fuck it, he'll figure it out when they get here. Coincidentally, that happened to be now.

Kenma suddenly took interest in his fingernails, inspecting them closely as three figures walked up to the table. It was silent for just a beat too long, becoming almost unbearable to Kenma as they stood there. Akaashi was the first to say something.

"Well? Sit down. First of all, I would like to preface this by saying that I'm also trans. Anyone who has a problem with that can leave."

Neither Bokuto nor Kuroo left, both of them taking a seat instead. Then Akaashi sat, taking the chair next to Kenma.

"I don't-"  
"It's not-"  
Kuroo and Bokuto started speaking at the same time, then stopped. Kuroo nodded for Bokuto to speak first.

"It's not anything to be ashamed of. I just want you to know that, Kenma."

Then Kuroo spoke.

"I don't really care what's in your pants, dude. You're my best friend, nothing will change that."

Kenma took a second to think about what they said before responding. When he did, it came out barely above a whisper.

"..okay. Thank you, guys."

Kenma smiled, looking down at his lap. They all settled naturally into another conversation after that.

Back at the dorm, he was able to sleep well that night.

~

The next morning, Kenma woke to his phone ringing. Groggily, he answered.

"Mm.. hello?"

"Kenma! Bro!" Kuroo yelled into the phone.

"Whoa, calm down. What?"

"I have something for you. Open your door."

Kenma dragged himself to the door and opened it. Kuroo was on the other side with a card and flowers. A handmade card, it looked like.

Kuroo handed them over, smiling bashfully.

"I hope you like them." He said.

Kenma set them down inside the room and went back to the door, grinning the whole time.

After taking a closer look at the card, it was clearly handmade. It was covered in glitter glue. It was still really sweet though. The inside said 'I'm sorry I saw you naked'.

"Thank you."  
~  
Kenma looked at the bouquet sitting on his bedside table. Aside from some white accent flowers, the flowers were all different shades of purple. Kenma's favorite color. Kuroo really was sweet to him. Maybe too sweet.

Just then, Kenma thought about Kuroo's smile. He was always smiling when they were together, it was cute. He was like an excited kid.

Wait- cute?! Did he just think of Kuroo as cute? What the hell. Maybe Kenma was more tired than he thought.  
~  
Kenma was awoken by a loud crash. He looked and saw Bokuto in the doorway and the door was off the frame.

"Kuroo told me to." He immediately said, pointing his finger.

Akaashi was visiting his mom, so he wouldn't know about this until he got back. Kenma just sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"What. The. Fuck." All three boys looked out into the hallway and saw Suga with a look of shock on their face.

"Kuroo?" Bokuto offered.

Suga shook their head. "I doubt it, Bokuto. It's more likely your fault."

Bokuto feigned surprise as he brought his hand up to his chest.

"You do know you guys will have to pay for this, right?"

"Yep."


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write!
> 
> A/N: DFAB means designated female at birth.

The next week or so was rough, considering that they didn't have a door. Kenma went to Suga's room to change since they were also DFAB. Suga didn't mind, of course. It bothered Kenma though that he didn't have any privacy in his own room.

Akaashi was furious. Not outwardly, but Kenma could still tell. They had been roommates long enough that Kenma could tell the difference between his moods. When they finally did get the door fixed, Akaashi banned Bokuto from opening their door. He had berated Bokuto, saying something about his "stupid muscles" and "dumb abs". Kenma thought it sounded more like a compliment, honestly.

"Akaashi?"

"Yeah?"

"...nothing, never mind."

~

"Hey, Kenma." Akaashi said out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"I think Kuroo likes you."

Kenma felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"Why would you say that?" He asked nervously.

"Are you kidding? He never shuts up about you. Here, look at these messages."

Akaashi passed his phone to Kenma.

Kuroo: akaaaashi plz  
Kuroo: what's his favorite movie?  
Akaashi: It's Mulan. How don't you know this?  
Kuroo: ok. what kind of food does he like?  
Akaashi: Sweets, mostly candy.  
Kuroo: do you ever call him by his name?  
Akaashi: Sometimes, why?  
Kuroo: :0  
Kuroo: you guys are that close?! luckyyy  
Kuroo: what else does he like?  
Akaashi: Animals. Especially cats.  
Akaashi: Now leave me alone.  
Kuroo: fine

Kenma felt his blush deepen. Why would Kuroo want to know all of that? He handed the phone back, shaking his head.

"Nah, he probably just felt bad for not knowing all of that."

Akaashi raised his eyebrow. "Then why would he be jealous of me calling you Kenma?"

"Oh, I didn't think about that.."

Then Akaashi smirked. "Wanna test it out?"

"What are you thinking?"

~

Kenma was sitting next to Akaashi in a diner booth, waiting for the other two boys. Through the window, he saw them walking towards the door.

"Akaashi, now." He whispered. Akaashi slung his arm around Kenma's shoulder, fingertips brushing his arm. Bokuto walked up and slid into the seat opposite them, but Kuroo stood there for a moment, his face unreadable. Then he sat.

Bokuto grinned. Akaashi already told him about the plan. He was cool with it.

Kenma wanted to really pull out all the stops for this one, so he led with Akaashi's name.

"Keiji…" He half whined, "I'm hungry."

Akaashi trailed his fingers down Kenma's arm.

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

Kenma smiled, tongue sticking out. "Something sweet. I want cake."

"Kenma.." He drawled, and Kenma almost shivered. His name sounded like honey coming out of Akaashi's mouth, sweet and rich. 

Kuroo just huffed, sinking lower into his seat. When the waitress came around and asked for everyone's order, Kuroo made a point in asking what kind of cake Kenma wanted.

"But Keiji already knows what kind I want." He said innocently.

"Fine! Let Keiji get it for you, then."

Honestly, how old was Kuroo? Was he really pouting about this?

As they were leaving, Akaashi put his arm around Kenma's waist, tickling the skin on his hip. Then Kenma realized something. He liked this. He liked the affection. He couldn't tell if it was because Akaashi was doing it or if he just wanted attention from someone. Akaashi was definitely attractive, but he couldn't help thinking that maybe he would like it better if it was Kuroo.


	4. 4

Kuroo: Kenma, we need to talk.  
Kenma: About?  
Kuroo: Meet me in my room.

Kenma thought it was odd, but he went anyway. Kuroo opened the door shirtless, and Kenma stopped in his tracks. He felt himself blushing and averted his eyes.

"Where's your shirt?"

"What's wrong, Kenma? You've seen me like this before."

Damn, he was right. What made this time any different? Kenma cleared his throat awkwardly and pushed past Kuroo. He sat on the floor, refusing to look up, even when Kuroo came closer and stood in front of him. Kuroo's tall shadow was cast over Kenma, shielding his eyes from the light above.

"Why won't you look at me? Because I'm not wearing a shirt? That's kind of silly, don't you think? Kenma?"

"Kuroo…"

Kuroo knelt down and lifted Kenma's chin with his finger, forcing them to look at each other. Kenma closed the space between their lips, kissing Kuroo. Kuroo let out a startled noise against his lips, then closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, Kenma being the one to pull away. Now it was Kuroo's turn to blush.

"What was that?" Kuroo asked him.

"It was a kiss, dummy."

Kuroo sat, staring at Kenma for a moment.

"Well, yeah, but what does it mean?"

"What do you want it to mean, Kuroo?"

"I don't care, as long as you do it again."

And he did. Again. Then once more for good measure.

"I like you, Kenma."

"I like you too."

~

Kenma was laying in bed, thinking about what happened earlier that day. It felt nice kissing Kuroo. He hoped he could do it again. Maybe tomorrow.

"Akaashi?" He called out. "Are you asleep?"

"No, what's up?"

"I kissed Kuroo."

"Finally. Took you long enough."

Kenma sat up.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

Akaashi only laughed.


End file.
